Doug's Fan Club
Doug's Fan Club is the second part of the sixth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis After performing a magic trick, Doug becomes adored by a third grader named Todd Bentley, who starts to follow Doug everywhere. Soon, Doug is embarrassed by all the attention Todd is giving him, and tells Todd to leave him alone, which upsets Todd and leaves Doug feeling guilty. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. As soon as I saw that ad for a magic book on the back of a Man-O-Steel Man comic, I knew it'll be the perfect thing to really impress my friends. Doug is in the living room cutting out an ad for the comic book behind the comic book and imagines his act being performed in front of his friends. After he receives in the mail, he shows off his magic act in front of his friends, but they are less enthusiastic and just walk away, much to Doug's disappointment. Main Episode The backyard of the Funnie house has Judy's Shakespeare class children rehearsing for an unknown play and Doug is seen walking through the yard reading the tricks off of his magic book. He feels upset that nobody wanted to watch him do his magic act, but when he finally does his trick in the living room, an eight-year-old kid named Todd Bentley (one of Judy's class children who Judy sent inside the house due to his inept acting) is impressed by his magic act and soon, he comes over everyday to watch Doug perform his magic tricks. Doug is satisfied that he finally has someone to look up to him for a change and thinks that having him around is fun, but Todd begins to embarrass him in front of his friends when he shows up outside of Bluffington School and sits by him at the movies, even going as far to changing his name to Doug and dressing up as him. When he finally humiliates him at the Honker Burger in front of Doug's friends, this becomes the final straw for Doug and he sternly tells Todd to get away from him. During the night, at the Funnie house, Doug feels guilty about what he told Todd and it isn't long until he gets a call from the child's mother, who tells him that he has ran away. As Doug continues to talk to her, he catches a glimpse of Todd through the window sitting on a tree branch and goes outside to get him. Todd refuses to come down, still upset about what Doug had told him earlier, but Doug easily reasons with the child. The next day, Todd is a part of Judy's Shakespeare play and puts on an impressive performance which the audience applaud to. Characters *Doug *Judy *Porkchop *Skeeter *Patti *Beebe *Chalky *Todd Bentley *Wesley Bentley *Mrs. Bentley Trivia *There is a flashback of the episode Doug Bags a Neematoad where Doug first meets Patti at the Honker Burger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4